guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emissary Of The Guid
Hello ''Emissary Of The Guid'' 17:21, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Hullo and welcome to the 'Wiki :) Hope you enjoy your time here. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:27, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, pretty sad when you have to say hello to yourself on your own talk page. NO no no no... wait that sounds just horrible. Let me dig for that there template........ BAH! I can't find it.. RT must have deleted it... Anywho... Welcome to GuildWiki, and please enjoy your stay. If you need any help with anything, feel free to ask :D -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:30, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::The welcome template got deleted, ya, because it was redirecting into userspace. — Warw/Wick 17:31, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Bah, that is useless then. Why don't we have a mainspace welcome template? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:32, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Because we're personal, and not automated. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:39, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::But but ... I'm personally automated :P -- User:Isk8 (T/ 17:41, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I am slightly a moron today... I had his template saved in the templates section of my user page, and just never thought to look there lol. Greetings from Isk8 Hey, , and welcome to Guildwiki! Thanks for . I really hope you like GuildWiki (It's better than the official one, but don't tell them that!). I've compiled a list of stuff that you might like to look at: *Our policy, best to read up so you don't attract anger from a seasoned GuildWiki User. (By the way, they are not meant to be angry, so let me know if they are!) *Editing tutorial. *How to help us here at GuildWiki. *Confusing Terms, both in-game and out. * , I'll be more than happy to help any issues you have there. Please sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) this will insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Request assistance and the FAQ or ask me on . -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)